Quedate, te amo
by Andremr
Summary: Una muy enojada Bella por culpa del gran plantón que le hizo Edward, peligrosa si está enojada y tiene un teléfono en su mano? Basada en la canción Stay stay stay de Taylor Swift


_**Quedate, te amo **_

**Summary: Una muy enojada Bella por culpa del gran plantón que le hizo Edward, peligrosa si está enojada y tiene un teléfono en su mano? Basada en la canción Stay stay stay de Taylor Swift**

Estoy segura de que casi terminamos anoche! Por dios te tire mi teléfono desde el otro lado de la sala- dijo un arrepentida Bella- la verdad estaba esperado una salida dramática, tu sabes de película. Pero te quedaste- le dijo bajito tocando suavemente su frente que tenía un gran chichón del golpe que le había dado el celular de Bella- Me pareció muy gracioso que cuando te dije que deberíamos hablar porque nunca se debe dejar una pelea sin resolver llegaras con un casco de football de Emmett, pero fue un poquito doloroso ver que no te acercaste mucho cuando dijiste que estaba bien que habláramos-

-Amor, tienes muy buena puntería, anoche me diste en la pura frente, no te voy a volver a hacer enojar, menos si tienes algo cerca para arrojármelo- le dijo suavemente, no quería enojarla

-Lo siento- le dijo suavemente agachando la cabeza- Por favor quédate, quédate conmigo, llevo amándote desde hace algún mucho tiempo atrás y eres la única persona que cree que me veo divertida cuando me pongo furiosa, muy furiosa, creo que por eso es mejor también si nos quedamos juntos

-Más que divertida te encuentro guapa, y sexy, claro mientras no me tires nada-

- Sabes que antes de que empezáramos a salir solo había estado o con patanes o con niñatos que hacían lo que yo quisiera sin tener opinión, que se llevaron todos sus problemas largo de mí. Pero tú cargas mis compras y sabes que siempre estoy riendo, te amo, te amo por que no me diste otra opción, Por favor quédate conmigo- salieron dos solitarias lagrimas de sus ojos.

-Bells tranquila- seco sus lágrimas con un beso- yo también te amo

-Eres la única persona que a tomado tiempo para memorizarme, mi cara, mis esperanzas y mis sueños-Le dio una pequeña y suave sonrisa- Me gusta el simple hecho de pasar tiempo contigo, ya sea acostados viendo una película, o saliendo a bailar, aunque sabes que apesto y siempre te majo los pies muchas veces. Todo el tiempo, todas esas veces que no me abandonaste, no sé qué me pasa últimamente, no sé qué me paso ayer, pero me gustaría que estuviéramos juntos toda la vida-

-Bella yo también te amo, no me voy a ir me voy a quedar aquí junto toda la vida, quieras o no- la agarro de las manos y la levanto del sola en el que estaban sentados- es mi culpa que te hayas puesto así anoche, lamento a ver arruinado la deliciosa cena que preparaste, espero poder compensártelo- le tapo los ojos y la guio hasta la terraza- te amo- le dejo un beso en el cuello y le destapo los ojos- sorpresa

Bella no cabía de emoción, frente a ella en la terraza del departamento que ambos compartían había una mesa redonda con un mantel blanco, todo el lugar estaba decorado con velas y la comida se veía deliciosa, se sentó junto con su amor y empezaron a comer tratando de olvidar lo que recientemente habían pasado. Al principio se entristeció mucho al ver que Edward no llegaba a su cena de aniversario había hecho una gran cena y estaba muy entusiasmada. Por eso cuando llego a las 11 de la noche no pudo aguantarlo y empezó a gritarle…. Pero eso ya quedo en el olvido, ahora estaban bien

-Bells, amor, con respecto a lo que dijiste hace un rato, acerca de pasar el resto de tu vida conmigo…- La chica lo quería interrumpir pero su novio le dio una mirada de " no lo vas a hacer"- Eso que dijiste era la señal que estaba esperando, te amo y también quiero pasar el resto de mi vida contigo, espero que eso este bien para ti- Bella no aguanto mucho antes tirarse a sus rodillas y besarlo apasionadamente.

El Joven se paró y ella enrollo rápidamente sus piernas en su cintura sin separar sus labios, empezaron a caminar pero en lugar de ir hacia su habitación Edward se acercó hasta una de las esquinas de la terraza, bajo a bella para que pudiera ver, ahí había una gruesa y caliente colcha, repleta de almohadas y pétalos de rosas todo rodeado por mas candelas.

-Ed…- la chica lo volvió a ver con lágrimas de emoción él no la dejo hablar más y volvió a tomar sus labios entre los suyos.

La tumbo suavemente y la empezó a besar demostrándole todo ese infinito amor que sentía por ella, la amaba más que a nadie en el mundo y se sintió fatal cuando al terminar la pelea que tuvieron entro al comedor y vio todo lo que tenía pinta de una espectacular cena solo que estaba todo frio y arruinado por eso trato de enmendarlo y cuando bella dijo las palabras mágicas supo que era el momento para pedirle matrimonio…

-supongo que eso fue un definitivo si?- su prometida le dio un golpe en la cabeza riendo – debo admitir que me encanta tenerte entre mis brazos desnuda pero… no quieres entrar? Se me está congelando mini Eddie- le dijo medio en broma medio serio

-Claro amor- lo beso- lo que tú quieras ahora eres mi futuro esposo, Isabella Cullen mmmm me encanta como suena- lo beso una vez más y salió corriendo hacia el apartamento dejando a Edward con un gran moretón en su frente y una sonrisa tatuada a su cara.

**Los personajes son de la gran Stephanie Meyer yo solo los utilizo para mi diversión, la historia es mía por favor dejen sus reviews! **


End file.
